New Quest: Highschool
by theDaughterofHades01
Summary: What happens when the Seven and others are sent to high school? Be ready for romance, drama, and fluff! Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Caleo, Solangelo, and Frazel.


**Hello Readers, I am TheDemigodInRavenclaw.**

 **I have yet to see some decent "the seven demigods go to high school" stories, so I thought I would take up the challenge.**

 **I will try my best to have NO TYPOS, SHORT INTRODUCTIONS/THANKS, AND A GREAT PLOT.**

 **I hate it when people have stupid typos, sad misspellings, and they butt into the middle of a sentence.**

 **IT'S ANNOYING.**

 **I'll stop ranting now.**

 **This will be my longest introduction to this story.**

 ** _Please_** **call me out if you find anything.**

 **I encourage you to review and if you would like to read more of my FanFiction, follow and/or favorite.**

 **This is a story about the seven demigods going to high school. This is not a One-Shot story. This story takes place after Blood of Olympus.**

 **Thank you and...**

 **...ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Rick Riordan. Just my OC's.**

 **P. S. I am so sorry that this is so short.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Third Person Limited

Percy and Annabeth sit on the beach, enjoying each other's company. As the conch sounds for dinner, Percy sighs and silently wishes things could stay like this forever. They walk hand in hand to the pavilion. Little do they know, things are about to take a wild turn.

At the Posideon table, where Percy and Annabeth both sit ever since Tartarus, Annabeth leans against Percy as he plays with her golden locks. Chiron walks up to the front. He sighs and begins.

"Hello, children. I have an important announcement to make," everyone sits up a bit and listens closely, "The gods have ruled that the seven demigods from the quest and Nico, Will, and Calypso will be going to Goode High School." Percy slams his head on the wooden picnic table and groans. _Why? Why high school?_ he thinks desperately. A voice answers him. _You need a decent education, son. Dad?_ Percy asks, _Fine…_

 _"..._ The gods have taken care of housing, money, and schedules, so all you have to do is show up in two days. Thank you and enjoy your meal," Chiron finishes. Percy burns the cheesiest portion of his blue macaroni-n'-cheese to Posideon and asks for a calm year.

Linebreak

Annabeth barges into Percy's cabin, demanding why he isn't already packed.

"We are leaving in 30 minutes, Wise Girl, I'm fine!" Percy protests.

"The car drive is 20 minutes long! I'm helping you." She counters.

Percy groans as she starts grabbing clothes from his drawers, knowing he can't do anything to stop her. Percy reluctantly gets up and grabs his personal items. After a couple of crazy minutes of crazy packing, Annabeth and Percy finally get the blue suitcase closed.

Annabeth immediately jumps up, grabs Percy's hand, grabs the suitcase, and starts running for the van.

"What exactly are we going to be late for if we aren't gone in five minutes?" Percy asks, genuinely confused.

"I calculated the amount of time it takes for the drive there, and the amount of time it takes everyone to unpack so that we have enough time to unpack today, and settle in tomorrow." She replies quickly.

Percy nods as they turn a corner and spot the van. Annabeth tosses the suitcase in the trunk, and hops into Percy's lap, taking him by surprise. He looks at the others and realizes that each couple has their partner on their lap, due to the number of people in the van. Leo is on Calypso's lap, Piper is on Jason's lap, Annabeth is on Percy's lap, Hazel is on Frank's lap, and a blushing Nico is on Will's lap.

* * *

The ride to the house was spent in comfortable silence, not counting when Leo passed gas and we had to open the windows. Then we got a long speech about balanced diets from Will until Nico shut him up.

When we arrived at the house, no wait, MANSION! It was even bigger than Piper's dad's house! As I was saying, when we arrived at the _mansion_ , we literally just sat there gaping at it until Argus kicked us out. Even Nico looked impressed! Annabeth came to her senses and shrieks. I run to her side and I see - what the Hades? An aquarium? And a bowling alley? And a movie theater? And a - you know where I'm going with this.


End file.
